ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke
"…Don’t care who you are. But don’t you dare stomp on my family.” — Daisuke to Dexter Hemming in " Leveling Arc "]]" }}| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Alias class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} |- Characteristics - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Race class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Human - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Male - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" 17 (debut) 18 (current) - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" November 22nd - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Hair Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Brown with bleached side plaits - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Eye Color class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Black - }} Professional Status - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Aqua Rain (Guild) - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Guild Mark Location class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Across four fingers on left hand - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Mage - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Team class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Earth-Ike (temporary) - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Previous Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Base of Operations class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} Personal Status - }} }| style="background-color: #cc0000; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Pei (sister) - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Counterpart class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Daisuke Aikawa - }} Magic - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Light ecriture - }} style="background-color: #FF6B00; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#FFFFFF;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Chakrams (not yet revealed) - }} |} 'General' Daisuke is one of the main protagonists of the RP and has been a member of Aqua Rain for ten years. He is probably the most popular Aqua Rain member with men as he gets asked out often due to being mistaken as a girl. 'Appearance' He is constantly mistaken as a woman for his long hair with several bleached braids through it and his long feminine eyelashes. He has pale skin that contrasts with his black eyes. He wears a black half-sweater with open armpits and long sleeves which go around his thumbs and a purple vest over that. Dark green pants for bottoms and dark brown boots just below the knee. He also has knuckle guards and the guild insignia is across the four fingers of his left hand. 'Personality' He is easily provoked. He is generally pleasant and genuinely nice to people that are close to him but is sometimes sarcastic. When he is mistaken for a girl however, he will break something. If it is someone he likes, they receive a toned down version of his temper, yelling. He enjoys some confectionary, something that tastes of vanilla and black tea. 'Magical Ability' Light Ecriture (based off Dark Ecriture He uses this to his advantage by creating charms to sell. One of his eyes will emit a white-blue light when he uses higher levels of Light Ecriture. He is an amateur so he can only write on wood and paper. His magic is more for support rather than offensive fighting but he is good at hand-to-hand combat. 'Weaknesses' He has a fear of spiders and Valentine's Day. 'Relationships' Pei Daisuke and Pei are half-siblings from their father's side, who was a womaniser. Hatter Daisuke tends to sell in bulk various charms to Hatter and they are not just business partners but also good friends as a result. Ike They are good friends and know each other quite well. Jeriah Jeriah believes Daisuke to be a girl and is in love with him. Jeriah attempts to woo Daisuke but it ultimately fails as Daisuke just hates him even more. 'History' Unknown. 'Plot' Coming soon. 'Days Off' It's Sorcerer Magazine's Fault Appearance: Part Two Daisuke first attacks Hatter when he knocks on the door but after realising it is Hatter, he lets him in before locking the door seventeen times. When asked why he has so many locks, he is prompted to say "Have you seen Sorcerer's Magazine?" Daisuke then realises that Hatter and him have similar problems. Someone knocks on the door, and Daisuke gets Pei to answer it. When she says it is a friend, Daisuke grabs shoe polish in case it may be a person who will harrass him. Daisuke and Hatter with coathanger find Ike at the door asking Daisuke for anti-girl charms. Bonding Matters Appearance: Part One He starts off the story by shouting at Master Caligo, causing Hatter to come over to investigate. Without knowing anything, Daisuke involves Hatter and then both of them and the rest of the main members of Aqua Rain find themselves in a karaoke room with Master Caligo. He explains that he would them to have better relationships so he set up this event as an opportunity to have fun and learn more about each other. 'Trivia' *Daisuke has never had a single girl like him or wanted to go out with him. *Daisuke first uses his weapons in the RP in the fourth arc, Seven Arc, against the leader of the Band of Seven, Jiko. 'Quotes' "...Who the hell is Sylvia? Just how many more illegitimate children do you have, you leecher?" Daily Life, Page 13 “Eeeh? Why doesn’t the giant lizard get any scolding?” Terrorist Arc, Page 13 "Bandits, dark mages, terrorists, I don't care but who do you think you are to attempt to tare down even one of the pillars which holds up Aqua Rain? I don't know what you're trying to pull, attacking us like this but I'll let you know one thing; dealing with the scum of the earth, we've done it all before and we'll do it again, no matter how many times it takes for us to get our lives in order. We've seen your methods and we've beaten them." Terrorist Arc, Page 14 "...That's actually a legitimate question, neesan." Reverse Harem Arc, Page 14